marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Super Soilder
Captain America: The Super Soilder was the first film in Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed, produced, and written by Shane Black. The film starred Sam Worthington as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Olivia Wilde as Peggy Carter, Drew Roy as Bucky Barnes, and Ralph Fiennes as the Red Skull. Cast *Sam Worthington as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Ralph Fiennes as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Olivia Wilde as Peggy Carter *Drew Roy as James "Bucky" Barnes *Harrison Ford as Col. Chester Phillips *Morris Chestnut as Sam Wilson/The Falcon *Jarred Harris as Dr. Arnim Zola *Josh Brolin as Nick Fury *Adam Levine as Howard Stark *Jon Bernthal as James Howlett/Wolverine (cameo) *Tobey Maguire as Heinz Kruger *Nick Offerman as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Taye Diggs as Gabriel "Gabe" Jones Stan Lee cameos as a general that goes with Phillips to see what James Howlett was screaming about early in the film. Plot The film opens with Steve Rogers and his friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, leaving a movie theatere. Bucky talks about the Stark Expo that they are going to see later at night, and that it will be his last night in New York, as he will be going to the military basecamp in Wisconsin. Steve admits that he will miss his friend, and that he is going to attempt to join the US Army and join Bucky. Bucky wishes him luck, and the two arrive at the Stark Expo. Howard Stark arrives onto the stage, and shows New York City his upcoming invention; the flying car of the future. He explains that automobiles will no longer need wheels, and we could just fly through the sky. After the Expo, Steve and Bucky part ways and leave to their own homes. Steve thinks of the good times he and Bucky have had over the years; going on the Cyclone at Coney Island, having an eating contest at the local pizza place, pulling pranks on kids at the orphanage, and Bucky protecting Steve from bullies; Steve goes to his apartment and thinks about the possibility that Bucky may not return from World War II. The next day, Steve goes to a sign-up center for the war. The general declines Rogers, but Rogers begs for him to just give himself a chance. Reluctantly, the general agrees, and Steve is shipped off to the Wisconsin base camp. Steve meets up with Bucky, and the two become partners once more. Along with every other solider, Steve meets Peggy Carter, a general in the army. Along with Peggy is Col. Chester Phillips. Carter and Phillips take note that Steve is skinnier, shorter, and weaker than everyone else. Phillips remarks that Bucky is one of the bravest and strongest in the entire unit, and that he would be a good choice for "the Super Solider". Later on when the soliders are training, fellow solider James Howlett makes fun of Steve for his size. Bucky, still looking out for Steve, calls James out in front of everyone (including Phillips and Carter), which makes James furious. He leaves the field to go to his cabin. Everyone goes back to their jumping jacks, until they hear James scream in agony. Phillips goes to see what it is, and returns, stating that James will be relocated to a base camp in Harlem. Phillips comments to Peggy once more that Bucky is a perfect choice for the "Super Solider", but the female general still insits that they should choose Steve. The next morning, Steve is told to report to Col. Phillips' tent as soon as possible. Steve arrives, and is told that he will be going to Brooklyn with Peggy for an important mission. Upon arrival, Peggy and Steve go into an antique shop, where Steve meets Howard Stark in person. After remarking that he saw Steve at the Stark Expo, Stark tells Steve about Project: Super Solider, and that he was the chosen test subject. Howard, Peggy and Phillips wish Steve luck, and put him in the chamber so they can put the serum in him. After about 5 minutes, the radar has hit 100% and Steve comes out as a bigger, faster and stronger self. Disguised as a scientist, a member of HYDRA sets off a bomb in the lab and escapes. Steve chases after him, and is almost killed by the HYDRA spy. After managing to survive, Steve catches up with the spy and attacks him, demanding to know who he is. The spy shoots Steve in the arm, and attempts to esape through a submarine. Steve catches up before he can get into the submarine, and nearly drowns the HYDRA agent. The HYDRA agent finally gives up and says he works for the "Red Skull", and dies in Steve's arms. Steve reports the info to Peggy and Phillips, and the three return to the base in Wisconsin. Now that Steve has transformed into the Super Solider, Howard gives him a present for surviving; a shield made from vibranium. It works, and Howard also gives him the armour that he needs; all in red, white and blue. He is then nicknamed "Captain America" by Phillips. Phillips sends Cap and Bucky to a HYDRA base camp, where the Red Skull has been confirmed to be hiding out at. Cap and Bucky bring along Bucky's partners from the Howling Commandos, "Dum Dum" Dugan and "Gabe" Jones. The four soliders sneak into the base and attack the HYDRA soliders. While Dum Dum and Gabe attack other soliders, Bucky and Cap attempt to find the Red Skull. Bucky is ordered by Cap to help the others. Reluctantly, Bucky does so and Cap finds Red Skull and Dr. Arnim Zola. Red Skull angry shouts that he was the man that killed Heinz Kruger, and shows Cap a picture of the HYDRA spy that nearly killed him when Steve had just gotten the serum. Red Skull tries to kill Cap, but is stopped by Bucky, Dum Dum and Gabe. Red Skull and Zola escape, but are chased by Cap and the Howling Commandos. Zola is shot down, but Red Skull escapes. On a HYDRA train, Red Skull announces that Zola was killed and he will continue his search for the Tesseract without him. Red Skull sends a fleet of HYDRA soliders to kill Captain America and the Howling Commandos, and continues his reasearch on the Tesseract. Months later, Peggy has located the most recent location of the Red Skull; in the Alps. Cap, Bucky, Dum Dum and Gabe are sent by Phillips to find Red Skull. Before leaving, Cap and Peggy share a kiss and arrange for a date when he returns. At the old HYDRA base, Zola, who is still alive, has also tracked down Red Skull, and vows revenge on his "ally". Once Zola arrives at Red Skull's new base, he spots the Howling Commandos attacking their tanks. Zola goes into Red Skull's throne room, and not only welcomes himself back to HYDRA, states that the Captain is back. HYDRA soliders raid Cap and the Howling Commandos, but they are defeated. Red Skull and Zola escape on a train, but the Commandos find a zipline and use it to catch up with the others. The Howling Commandos find Red Skull on the top of the train, and Cap gets into a battle. Cap's shield is knocked out of his hand, and Bucky manages to catch it before it goes flying away. Cap is shot in the leg by Red Skull, but Bucky gets closer to Red Skull to attempt and help his friend. Cap grabs his shield, but becomes frozen in horror when Red Skull pushes Bucky off the train. Steve tries to save him, but Red Skull holds him back as Bucky falls to his death. Gabe and Dum Dum attack Red Skull in rage, but the HYDRA leader escapes again, this time in his car where he is headed to another HYDRA base so he can nuke various cities. Cap follows him on an abandoned motorcycle, and finds that one of the targets is New York. Cap jumps in it and stops it from nuking the city. Instead, Cap nukes part of Red Skull's jet. Cap and Red Skull have one final duel, where Cap knocks Red Skull out of the plane, watching his enemy fall to his death, just as he was forced to watch Bucky die. Cap manages to gain control of the plane, as well as contacting Peggy via communicators. Grimly, Cap states that he is going to have to put the plane in the water. Peggy asks nervously if he will still go dancing with her. Cap agrees, but he will have to put a raincheck on it. Cap attempts to tell Peggy that he loves her, but it is too late, as Cap crashes Red Skull's jet into a mountain. At the end of the war, while the rest of the US is celebrating, Peggy, Dum Dum, Gabe, Stark and Phillips all sadly make a toast "to the Captain", for without him, they probably wouldn't have won the war. After being pushed off the plane, Red Skull lands somewhere in the Alps, where he finds his jet and the presumed dead body of Rogers. Nearby, he finds a glowing blue cube. Red Skull smirks happily, muttering that he has found the Tesseract. He picks it up and rushes to a HYDRA base, where a machine is. He places the Tesseract in the machine, and is teleported to a mysterious planet. Red Skull spots a picture of Odin, and realizes that he is in Odin's treasure room. Almost 70 years later, Cap wakes up in a hospital. He attempts to jump out the window, hoping to find Peggy and go on their date, but finds that the streets of New York are just on a projector. He escapes the strange building, and finds himself in the S.H.I.E.L.D. office building. He escapes, and finds himself in present-day New York City. Cap is cornered by Nick Fury, who states that he has been asleep for 70 years after he crashed Red Skull's jet into a mountain. Steve asks if they won the war, to which Fury answers with "yes". Steve thinks of what happened to Peggy after his supposed death, and if she's still around. Steve sadly says that he "had a date", and before the credits roll, Fury offers Steve to join "a team". In a post-credits scene, Steve is seen on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet with Fury. A flying man appears out of the sky, landing next to Fury. Steve remarks that his formation looked like a falcon, and the man says that it is his S.H.I.E.L.D codename. The man introduces himself as Sam Wilson. Fury says that this was the "super solider put on ice". Sam's expression darkens, and says that he knows the truth of what happened to Steve's friend, Bucky, and the film ends. Movie Poster Category:Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Films Category:PG-13